Various hair dryer accessories for connection to a tubular air exit part (or delivery part) of the hair dryer are known. Their purpose is to modify (in the sense of decreasing or increasing) the cross-section of the air exit from this delivery part in order to concentrate or spread the air flow onto or over a particular region of the user's hair.
Said accessories have various shapes, all approximately frustoconical. Depending on the position of the zone off reduced cross-section in relation to the delivery part to which they are connected, they either spread the air over a large hair region or concentrate it onto a small hair section, with consequent variation in the velocity with which the air strikes the hair. These accessories are therefore fitted to the delivery part only when in use. Hence when they are not needed they are removed from the hair dryer and are placed on a shelf or in a cupboard. There is therefore a high probability that they will be lost, or will fall off with consequent damage, or will suffer damage during their removal from or reconnection to the delivery part of the hair dryer.